I'm Not Perfect
by Nisa-chan Bakaoicchi
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut semua yang dimiliki Rin Kagamine. Lalu ada seorang lelaki yang terus merawatnya sampai ia mengerti hidup. WARNING : Typo, gaje story. Don't Like Don't Read! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Perfect

MOSHIMOSHI! saya author baru disinii~ panggil aja Nisa yohh!

OKEH MULAI YAAHH :*** *tebar cium /kik

Vocaloid © by Yamaha , CMF

I'm Not Perfect © by Nisa-chan BakaMegu Futacchi

WARNING : Typo, gaje, Don't like don't read

RnR Yo!

Chapter 1 : The Insidence...

"Tippo! Tippo! Kemari! Ayo jalan-jalan!" ujar Rin Kagamine dengan senangnya. Ia membawa jalan-jalan anjingnya, Tippo.

"Tippo, mau main apaa? Tangkap _frisbee_? Jika kau bisa menangkap 10 akan kuberikan tulang!" ujar Rin dengan senangnya sambil berbicara di depan anjing kesayangannya. Mereka pun akhirnya bermain _frisbee _di tengah taman itu.

"Tippo! Tangkap ya!" ujar Rin dan lalu ia melempar _frisbee_nya, dengan senang Tippo menangkapnya dan mengembalikannya lagi.

Sudah 7 kali Rin melempar dan Tippo pun juga menangkapnya dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya...

"Tippo! Ayo 3 lagi! Tangkap yang ini ya!" ujar Rin lalu melempar _frisbee_nya. Tippo berusaha mengejarnya, tapi _frisbee_ itu terlalu jauh. Rin melempar dengan terlalu bersemangat sehingga _frisbee_ itu terlempar terlalu jauh keluar taman, tapi Tippo tetap mengejarnya sampai keluar. Rin pun sadar dan segera mengejar Tippo. Namun, Tippo sudah berlari mengejar ke jalan raya, ke _frisbee_ yang tergeletak tepat di tengah-tengah jalan raya. Tippo pun mengambilnya dengan senang. Saat ia mau kembali, mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, Rin segera melompat ke arah Tippo dan mendorongnya.

BRUAAKK!

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tinut Tinut Tinut *suara _ambulance_*

Keramaian datang. Isak tangis pun mulai bermunculan. Seiring dengan dibawanya tubuh kecil yang dimasukkan ke dalam _ambulance _dengan bercucuran darah.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Perfect

Nah, sebelum mulai ceritanyaa, mau bales ripiu dulu yaah :3 kasian ripiu-ers nya (?)

**Miku Abaddonia Lucifen**

Nisa desu~ Yorishiku! /bungkuk

Arigatou ucapannya miki-san /bungkuk lagi (?)

emm... liat aja yah di chapter ini keadannya Rinny~ /devil eyes /kik

okeh. makasih udah penasaran xDD

sep. ini udah lumayanan kan~ hehe xD

Arigatou, Miki-san!

**Chisami Fuka**

Nisa desu~ Yorishiku, Chisa-chan :3

kalo Rin nya gak ketabrak gak bakalan ada cerita soalnya :3 /duesh

keadaan Rin ada di chap ini kok~

okeh xDb

Arigatou, Chisa-chan!

**Rein Yuujiro**

Rein-san~ tau doong XD~ arigatou arigatou~ /bungkuk

iya nih~

nah, aku juga inspirasinya dari situ! xDDD /eh /duesh

MANAH? GA ADAH QAQ

okeh! Arigatou, Rein-san~

Review semua sudah dibalas. Lanjut ke cerita. okeh? :3

oia, bentar. Nisa mau minta maaf chap sebelumnya itu pendek banget. soalnya itu mau buat orang penasaran gituh. Harusnya itu Nisa masukin ke prolog tapi males._. /eh /duesh

Nah, segitu aja curhatnyaaa~ pasti udah pada ga sabar kan? INI DIAAA~~~~~~~~~~ *backsound : jengjengjengjeng (bayangkan sendiri /duesh)*

I'm Not Perfect

Disclaimer

Vocaloid © by Yamaha , CMF

I'm Not Perfect © by Nisa-chan BakaMegu Futacchi

WARNING : Typo, gaje, Don't like don't read

RnR Yo!

Chapter 2 :Dream or Real?

**RIN'S POV**

...

...

...

..

.

Umm... Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali? Dan... Mataku berat sekali untuk membuka kelopaknya. Tapi... aku harus mencoba untuk membukanya!

Aku terus mencoba mengangkat kelopak mataku. Tapi terasa berat. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku membukanya dan akhirnya sedikit berhasil! Tapi, yang kullihat hanya kegelapan. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah lampunya dimatikan? Apakah ini malam?

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku dan akhirnya terbuka! Tapi... mengapa begini? Yang kulihat hanya hitam pekat. Tak ada yang lain. Tunggu! Ada sesosok samar-samar rambut _honey blonde_ yang menatapku. Sepertinya ia berbicara padaku. Namun, aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Bayangan samar itu mulai menghilang lagi! Dan benar-benar hilang digantikan hitam pekat. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku buta?

Hei! Tunggu! Terdengar suara samar-samar ditelingaku. Sebentar, aku merasa asing dengan suaranya. Siapa dia? Apakah orang dengan rambut berwarna_ honey blonde_ sepertiku yang tadi?

"Ka... Kagamine-san! Apakah kau mendengar suaraku? Kau bisa melihatku?" terdengar suara putus-putus . Dia menanyakan keadaanku. Tampak sangat panik sepertinya. Membuatku ingin menjawabnya.

Aku mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi aku tak bisa membuka mulutku! Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku mencoba sedikit demi sedikit namun tak ada suara sekecil apapun yang keluar. Aku pasrah. Di dunia ini sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Air mata pun keluar. Aku tak kuat lagi!

"Kagamine-san, kenapa menangis? Kau tak bisa melihatku? Kau tak bisa mendengarku? Kau tak bisa berbicara? Sabarlah, besok keadaanmu pasti akan lebih baik" ucap laki-laki itu. Aku merasa ucapannya mungkin benar. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi dan besok aku akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Kalau begitu, aku harus tidur cepat. Untuk terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

...

...

Umm... Tadi itu hanya mimpi kan? Aku yang menjadi buta, tuli dan bisu itu? Aku mencoba membuka mataku lagi. Dan nihil. Yang kulihat tetap kegelapan. Warna hitam pekat. Tanpa ada cahaya setitik pun. Ternyata benar aku buta. Tapi kenapa bisa begini?

"Ah, Kagamine-san sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya suara itu lagi. Ternyata dia terus menemaniku. Padahal aku tak mengenalnya.

Aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi aku ingat. AKU TAK BISA BICARA! Tapi, aku harus mencobanya! Harus!

Aku membuka mulutku dan mencoba bicara. Akhirnya terdengar suara walaupun... sangat parau.

"Si... si... sia... pa... ka...u?" ucapku pelan dengan suara yang—sangat—parau

"Ah! Akhirnya kau bicara Kagamine-san! Aku harus lapor pada dokter dan orangtuamu!" ucap laki-laki itu. Sejenak aku merasa jengkel. Aku bertanya padanya "SIAPA DIA" dan dia berkata dia akan melapor pada dokter? Sungguh tidak nyambung sekali.

"Tu... tung... gu... ja... ngan... per... gi..." ucapku sekali lagi padanya. Sekarang suaraku tak separau yang tadi.

"Kenapa, Kagamine-san? Ada yang sakit?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Sia... pa... kau?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Berharap ia menjawab yang kali ini.

"Oh, aku Kamigane Len. Kebetulan saat kamu sedang kecelakaan aku disitu dan aku merasa kasihan karena keluargamu waktu itu bingung apa yang harus dilakukan dengan anjingmu. Akhirnya aku menawarkan bantuan untuk merawatnya dan aku juga khawatir padamu. Karena itu selalu menjengukmu disini" jawab Len panjang lebar. Tapi aku masih bingung. Kecelakaan? Kapan? Anjingku? Apakah Tippo? Apakah Mom, Dad, onee-chan, dan Gumi tak mau merawat Tippo? Mengapa? Dan apakah karena kecelakaan itu aku jadi buta? Kenapa aku tak ingat apa-apa?

"Oh. Teri... ma.. kasih Ka... migane...san" ucapku tersenyum. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya seperti apa. Menurutku, ia pasti orang yang baik.

"Oh iya, matamu tak apa-apa? Sepertinya tapapanmu kosong" tanya Len kepadaku. Aku merasa, Len sangat perhatian. Dibandingkan keluargaku.

"Aku... tak bisa... melihat... apa-apa... Semuanya... hitam pekat..." ucapku lirih.

"Benarkah? Pendengaranmu normal kan? Coba gerakkan kedua tanganmu dan kakimu" ucap Len dengan panik. Aku bingung. Mengapa ia sepanik itu? Yang mengalami kan aku. Bukan dia. Dan dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi aku tetap menurut. Aku gerakkan tangan kiriku. Walaupun kaku tapi aku bisa. Dan saat aku menggerakkan tangan kananku. Aku seperti tak merasa bahwa aku mempunyainya. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tangan kananku. Apa yang terjadi? Setelah itu aku mulai panik. Kugerakkan kaki kananku. Masih bisa. Dan ketika kugerakkan kaki kanaku, aku tak bisa menggerakkannya! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku seperti tak bisa apa-apa di dunia ini?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len lagi.

"Tangan... kiriku... bisa... tangan... kananku tak bisa... kaki kananku... bisa... dan kaki kiriku tak bisa..." jawabku. Setelah itu aku menangis. Dan yang kutau, sepertinya Len memelukku dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan kembali seperti sedia kala nanti" ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan lembut. Ucapannya, pelukannya, membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Melupakan semua kesedihanku. Bisakah seperti ini selamanya?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" akhirnya aku bisa juga berkata lancar.

"Kau kecelakaan. Ditabarak mobil saat mau menyebrang. Dan karena itu kau seperti ini. Kata dokter, matamu buta. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian kau tidak akan bisa bicara normal. Tapi nanti akan normal sendiri. Karena kau akan mengalama trauma. Tangan kananmu patah dan kaki kananmu juga. Mata, kaki dan tanganmu harus dioperasi jika ingin sembuh. Walaupun kemungkinannya hanya 51%" jelasnya. Seketika aku _shock_ bagaimana tidak? Begitu banyak yang direnggut dariku. Tapi aku merasa... Len berbohong saat mengatakan alasan aku tertabrak.

"Mana... Mom dan Dad?" ucapku. Aku merindukan mereka. Aku ingin bertanya apa salahku hingga seperti ini. Tapi, aku tak mau Len pergi.

"Mereka sedang bekerja Kagamine-san"

"Panggil aku Rin, _please_" ucapku lirih. Bagaimana bisa orangtua pergi bekerja saat anaknya buta dan lumpuh? Tega sekali. Dan aku lebih senang jika dipanggil Rin saja.

"Oke. Kau juga ya. Panggil Len saja. Setiap hari aku akan menjengukmu, Rin. Sekarang aku ingin meminta obat ke suster"

"Ya" aku merasa pegangannya tangannya dilepas. Dan suara langkah kaki. Pintu dibuka dan setelah itu ditutup. Setelah itu sepi... Sunyi. Len, cepatlah kembali.

* * *

><p>"RIN! RIN! Bangun! Kau harus minum obat dulu!" ucap sebuah suara kepadaku. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badanku pelan. Hmm, tunggu! Aku kenal suara itu. Len. Len Kagamine.<p>

"Umm... Yaa? Ada apa, Len? Aku mengantuk" ujarku sambil setengah mengantuk.

"Kau harus minum obat dulu Rin. Biar cepat sembuh" ujar Len. Aku pun menurut. Len menyuapiku beberapa obat yaang—sangat—pahit bagiku dan sangat banyak.

"Umm... Mmm! Pahit sekali!" ucapku marah padanya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Tanda aku marah pdanya.

"Wah, Rin ngambek ya~" ucap Len jahil.

"LEN! Kenapa kau tak memberiku satusatu saja sih obatnya? Kan bisa pelan-pelan saja" ucapku masih menggembungkan pipiku."Pahit tau!" terusku lagi.

"Biar kau cepat sembuh Rin" kata Len mengeusap rambutku. Uh, aku merasa sangat tenang diusapnya! Aku merasa ingin terbang! Apa ya yang kurasakan ini?

"Tapi! Kan bisa sedikit sedikit dulu! Gak usah langsung banyak gitu dong!" ucapku menggembungkan pipiku lagi. Aku tak mau kalah pokoknya!

"Iya iya~ aku mengaku kalah Rin. Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Len. Aku senang! Akhirnya ia kalah~

"Emm... Aku mau yang manis-manis!" ucapku penuh harap padanya.

"Oke" Len langsung mengiyakan permintaanku. Dan dia... dia... dia menCIUMku! Aku sangat kaget! Bibirku dan bibirnya menyatu. Aku... aku bener-benar senang! Len membuka mulutnya, dia juga membuka mulutku. Dengan lembut. Ia memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutku. Tunggu, apa itu? Permen? Setelah itu ia menutup mulutku dan menghentikkan ciuman itu. Aku sedikit—sebenarnya sangat—kecewa.

"Maaf" katanya padaku. Aku bingung. Kenapa ia meminta maaf? "Tapi aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu kan? Manis kan permennya?" lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum. Berharap ia mengerti bahawa itu adalah pernyataan dari "ya".

"Rin, kau marah?" tanyanya. Hah? Aku gak marah kok!

"Enggak kok" jawabku. Datar.

"Rin, maaf" ucap Len lagi. Aku bingung! Aku bilang kan tidak, mengapa ia bilang maaf lagi?

"Aku gak marah kok Len. Aku senang kamu sudah mengabulkan permintaanku" ucapku lagi. Tersenyum meyakinkannya.

"Sama-sama Rin. Sekarang, kau sudah boleh tidur. Besok, _Auntie_ dan_ Unclie_ akan datang. Miku-senpai dan Gumi-chan juga sepertinya diajak. Kau harus _fit_ untuk besok Rinny~" ucap Len mengelus rambutku.

"Benarkah? _Mom? Dad? _Onee-chan? Gumi? YEAY!" ucapku sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Aku jadi tak sabar untuk besok!" lanjutku lagi dan segera menarik selimutku.

"_Good night, _Rin" Len menyelimutiku. Dan mengecup keningku. Betapa senangnya diriku.

* * *

><p>NAH, SELESE! Gimana? lebih banyak kan? abal ya? okeh=w=b (?)<p>

Chap3 insya allah minggu depan atau depannya lagi yah :3 /duesh

OIA, SELALIAN POLLOW NEH TWITTER SAYA YOH! WAJIB POLLOW! /eh /duesh Nisachan_ Mention for follback~ /narihula /paanseh

OKEH, SEKIAN DARI SAYA DIMOHON RIPIU :3 NO RIPIU NO LANJUT! /kik


End file.
